Snow
by narutoluvr4evur
Summary: When Klavier follows Apollo to his favorite wintertime place, what happens when Klavier finds him there? KlavierApollo!Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, and reviewers will get the smores!
1. Favorite Place

Ohayou Everyone! This is just a 2-Shot of ApolloKlavier around the holidays. It doesn't have much to do with the title, but whatever . Please Review!

Disclaimer:I don't own Apollo Justice (Which kinda sucks.)

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Christmas was Apollo's most favorite time of year.

It was the time for happiness, love, and most of all, snow. That was Apollo's favorite part of Christmas. It was so beautiful, the way it floated down one by one; it was magical.

Apollo had just left the court room, intending to head to his favorite winter time place while Trucy rode her bike home. He decided to take a shortcut past Eldoon's Noodles, to get a bowl of salt-ridden ramen.

When he finally reached his destination, he smiled and took a seat on the damp ground. He propped himself against a tree and began to observe his surroundings. The trees were glistening with snow, the moon was beaming, and the sound of the river was threating to lull him to sleep. The case today had been long and tiring. Maybe he could close his eyes for just a moment...

Klavier's POV

Klaiver left the building just after Apollo, tired as hell. He was about to hurry home when he saw the old noodle stand and decided to have a quick bowl, while the snow wasn't blowing too hard.

"Prosecuter Gavin, how're ya?" replied a gruff, yet familiar, voice.

"Ah, hello Herr Eldoon. Are you still serving ramen at this hour?" Klavier questioned.

"Yup. You know, I saw that friend of yours just recently. The spiky one."

'Spiky one? He must mean Apollo'

"Oh? And where did he head off to?"

"He probably went off to his "special place." That's where he goes every night during Christmas time."

"Special place, huh? I think I'll go look for him. One bowl of ramen to go, please."

With that, Klavier walked out of the small bar, ramen in hand. He looked around trees, behind bushes, and under benches (I don't know why he looked there...). After much searching, he was finally tired out and sat under a tree in a small clearing and began to sip his ramen. 'I wonder where Justice is. I've looked for everywhe-'

His thoughts were ceased when a small purr-like snore echoed from behind the tree. Curious, he turned around and saw something he never would've expected to see. Sleeping against the tree was Apollo. His cheeks were flushed, and the rest of him was pale. He coughed, and seemed to have trouble breathing, judging by the shaky rising and falling of his chest. He was surprisingly cute when he was sick! The light blush upon his cheeks, how the snow gently rested against his long eyelashes, and the way he quietly mumbled in his sleep. Despite this, Klavier ruined the scene and scooped the sick man into his arms. He carried him all the way home. But not Apollo's house. He brought Apollo to Klaver's house to take care of him...

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Hope you like it so far, I'll try my hardest to update ASAP!


	2. Sick

Heyyyyyyyy! I'm soooooooooo sorry this took so long to get out. Everything's been so busy lately... :(

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Apollo justice or Phoenix Wright characters. (Despite my wishes and dreams.)

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Klavier once again took the purple rag and wet it before putting it on Apollo's flaming forehead. He had carried Apollo home and draped him with at least 5 comforters to cease his rabid shivering. Klavier now sat at the edge of the bed, looking over his lover.

That's right. Klavier loved him.

He loved him more than his guitars, his fancy mansion, and anything else he could name. But the sad thing was, he knew Justice didn't love him back. With a sigh, he continued to make circles on the comforter with his finger and waited for Apollo to wake up.

Apollo's POV

God, I've never been so tired in my life. My throat is killing me. Not only that, but it feels like Klavier ran over my head with his motorcycle at 382 miles per hour. My eyes felt so heavy, but I've got to open them, just to see where I am. I know I'm not in my favorite place. It's so warm here, wherever 'here' is.

Klavier's POV

Klavier continued to stare at him and perked his head up when he saw Apollo attempt to wake up. Klavier searched for that little bit of hope he always had, and put it all onto this. He wished with all his might that he'd be okay.

And he was.

Apollo's eyes fluttered open and groaned at the light. Klavier sighed in relief.

"Oh god, Justice, you scared me half to death!" Klavier exclaimed.

"Wha? Prosecutor Gavin?! Where am I?" Apollo questioned. (with some hacking)

"Shh, Forehead. You'll hurt you're throat even more. You're at my house, since I obviously couldn't take you to your tiny apartment. Now go back to sleep."

Too tired to argue, Apollo immediately fell asleep. Klavier watched every movement he made. Every twitch, every time he groaned or mumbled something about the Steel Samurai and Herr Wright, Klavier saw it.

But only a few minutes later, he heard things about himself being spoken. Now _this_ is what he really had to pay attention to. He listened to everything he said and noted the most important things. (Or things he was surprised to hear.)

"Klavier looks hot in skinny jeans."

"Trucy hasn't noticed the pictures missing out of her magazines yet. Good."

"I wonder if he likes that new restaurant down the shore."

But the thing that interested him the most was:

"Maybe he loves me back?"

Key words: Loves me _back_

Did that mean that Apollo loved him as well? Thoughts raced through his head.

'Oh when he gets better, I think I'll tease him a bit.'

Little did Apollo know, he was going to wake up very surprised the next morning.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Changed my mind! I think I'll make this a 3- Shot! Surprise! Seriously though, the next chapter will probably come out after Halloween. Thanks 4 Reading Everyone, and please review!


	3. Surprise!

Ooooookay! Sorry that took so long, but I really hope you like this one. Part 3 of Snow comin up!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything that has to do with Apollo justice. :(

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Apollo's POV

Apollo woke to the sound of birds chirping.

"Five more minutes, Ribbons." he groaned.

He rolled over to snuggle with his favorite stuffed frog, Ribbons, but instead he was met with something harder. He opened one eye, just to see what it was. Instead of a soft green color, he saw two azure pools staring back at him.

"Huh?"

"Good Morning, Meine Liebe."

...

...

...

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Apollo flew off the bed and onto the floor in a whirlwind of confusion. Klavier was laughing hysterically and Apollo was still trying to form sentences.

"What the crap was that for?!"

"Haha oh, I'm sorry Apollo, but that was just too funny! You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"Besides my pride, I think I'm good. You weren't listening to what I was saying, were you?"

"No, but I'm sure _Ribbons_ would be happy to know that you missed her. Pffffttttttt!" Klavier burst into another fit of laughter.

Oh yeah, his life was over.

Apollo climbed back onto the bed and glared at Klavier as harshly as humanly possible. Klavier eventually stopped, but only to stare at him. Apollo turned away in embarrassment.

'Geez, he's practically burning holes through my head!'

"Meine Liebe, did you know that you talk in your sleep? Quite loudly, actually."

'Mein? Isn't that the stuff you get at Chinese restaurants? And I talk in my sleep?'

"What did I talk about?" Apollo questioned.

He smirked and replied, "Oh many things. Skinny jeans, me, restaurants, a few things."

Apollo blushed. "What did I say about you?"

"Nevermind that, you feel better right? Well, since I missed a day of shopping yesterday, you can help me. I just need some new clothes for a concert coming up."

'Doesn't he have _more_ than enough clothes?'

"Come on Justice, you can wear some of my clothes! Get ready to go!"

Klavier rushed to his closet, Apollo's hand in his, and ripped clothes off the hangers.

"Wear that, okay? I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Bye!"

Apollo stood in awe. How could he do that in a matter of seconds? He shook it off and began to get dressed.

'This is going to be a long day...'

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Kay, so I changed my mind AGAIN, and I think it'll just be a normal story. Maybe 4 or 5 chapters at most? R&R, let me know if you like it! ^^


End file.
